


Best Date Ever

by KaithTheKid



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaithTheKid/pseuds/KaithTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ghoul in school seems to fang over heels over Valentine's Day..... but Clawdeen. What's a ghoul to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

“What are you doing on Valentine’s Day?” Draculara bounced on her heels. “Clawd is taking me out to this fancy dinner! And then we’re going to see Elissabat’s new boovie, I just can’t wait.”

“That sounds incredible! I think I might ask Jackson out to dinner. Just a low key burger joint sort of thing. Casual. Not datey.” Frankie seemed nervous about the prospect of inviting him out again, but judging from the glances the cute normie was shooting her way, she wouldn’t get rejected.

“Heath say he have surprise for me.” Abbey shrugged, adjusting her books in her arms. “Hopefully my surprise for him is adequate.”

“You know yak butter isn’t good for a Valentine’s Day gift, right?” Clawdeen cringed. 

“I don’t get why not, but yes, I got Heath some chocolate covered peppers he will much prefer.” Abbey seemed very pleased with herself.

“Well, Deuce is taking Ghoulia and I out and he won’t tell us where. So I picked out four possible outfits for us all so no matter what, we’ll look great together.” Ghoulia rolled her eyes and groaned. Cleo gasped. “Oh my Ra, you’re right, what if he does take us to the pool? C’mon, we need to get bikinis.” Ghoulia rolled her eyes and grinned, following her new girlfriend down the hall.

“You know, I’m still kind of amazed that triad thing is working for them,” Frankie commented.

“I’m not. They all adore Cleo, so it works well,” snarked Clawdeen with a grin. Sass aside, it was cute and nice to see neither Ghoulia or Cleo in heartache.

“What about you, Clawdeen?” Draculara asked curiously.. The others turned their heads to her, and Clawdeen gulped. Lagoona had just arrived with the glow of a girl who had just been asked out to a romantic Valentine’s Day date. 

“Uh, I don’t really know yet.”

“Aw, nobody’s asked you out yet? Don’t worry, someone will!” Draculara reassured her, while Lagoona and Abbey nodded along.

“You’re too great for any boy to skip out on!” Frankie encouraged. Clawdeen faked a grin and turned away. For some reason, their attitude about relationships was grating on her nerves and she wasn’t sure why. It was time for a good old chat with the wisest of all women- Clawdia. 

****

 

“It’s just like, I dunno.” Clawdeen sighed, stirring her coffee. For once, they had a chance to go on a break at a coffeeshop together and talk things out. “All of them wanted relationships and now they’e got them. And there’ll all there staring at me like it’s weird I don’t have one too.” Her sister nodded serenely, taking a sip of her mocha and waiting for Clawdeen to continue her venting session. “They kept telling me it would be alright, and that somebody would ask me out- nobody thought to even ask if I wanted to go out!”

“Do you want to go out on a date?” Clawdia leaned on the table, her chin on her fist.

Clawdeen shrugged. “Maybe? I like the idea of a fancy dinner, flowers, being treated all nicely, but as far as the romance stuff… I’m not interested. Maybe it’s just me.”

Clawdia looked thoughtful. “So you’re telling me, you’re not really wanting to go on a date, you’re just wanting a nice night out?”

“What’s the difference?”

“I guess there isn’t much of one. But one comes with the expectation of a kiss, or hand holding, or just some kind of romantic attraction happening, right? A night out, like with friends- all that’s there is enjoying the treats and each other’s company.” Clawdia took a sip of her coffee. “You know, in college, my friends and I didn’t like the parties and we didn’t have anybody we were interested in, so we went on a group fake date together. It was pretty fun- getting dressed up, a fancy dinner, chocolate dipped strawberries and a movie. We even bought each other gifts, the cheesiest things we could think of. It was great!” She leaned on her arms on the table. “You should do that with your ghouls.”

“That’s just it. They are all doing those things with their boos.” 

“Then take yourself out on a date.”

“Clawdia, I love you, but you are out of your fur. That’s not even possible.”

Clawdia laughed out loud, leaning back in her chair. “Seriously, you can! Just go by yourself.”

“To dinner, or the boovies? No way, they’ll feel all sad for me. I don’t care about being alone but the sympathy…. “ Clawdeen shuddered. “I feel like they’d pity me.”

“Solid point. How about this- take a night in instead. Spoil yourself, and make it the best night you’ve ever had.” Clawdeen scoffed. “It might be nice to take a night off from sewing and homework. And Howleen and Clawd will be out, so you’ll get more space, too.”

Clawdeen thought about it for a second. It wasn’t a bad idea, and she could definitely use a chance to relax. “Thanks, sis. You really helped.”

Clawdia grinned and raised her cup. “That’s what us big siblings are for! So, what’s Clawd been up to? Tell me all the embarrassing stuff.”

****

“Oh. My. Ghoul. It was adorable, Clawd made me this necklace! Isn’t it cute!”

“Gill made me kelp linguine, he learned how to cook saltwater style just for me!”

“It was a really cool time, we got to talk about science and he was just really sweet. I’m so glad he actually said yes!”

The girls gathered at Draculara’s locker, all talking over each other. Abbey was proudly showing off a glass trinket on her bracelet, shaped like a flame, and Frankie kept mentioning how cool Jackson was, her cheeks a deeper shade of mint green than usual. Clawdeen laughed and smiled along with them, loving their enthusiasm. It was great to see all her favorite friends practically floating with joy. Finally though, Draculara turned to Clawdeen.

“You never said how your night went!”

“Yeah, who asked you out?”

“Oh!” Clawdeen wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. She felt anything would make them think she was moping and putting on a brave face for them. For romantic ghouls like them, taking a bubble bath, eating take out and watching old movies alone would be a terrible Valentine’s Day, not an incredible one. Clawdeen shrugged. “It was pretty off-the-fang actually!”

Her words were met with a collective gasp, then a flood of questions as all of them just had to know, “WHO WAS HE?” Clawdeen smirked to herself. Turned out, she really was her own best date.


End file.
